The Cherry Blossom's Night
by Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan
Summary: Syaoran is not sure about his feelings and chose to listen to the crowd instead of his own heart. Hence, he hurt someone, Sakura who was sure about her feelings towards him. Will Syaoran figure out his true feelings? SS and a little bit of ET. ENJOY!  :


**The Cherry Blossom's Night**

**Author's Note:** Hey all! This is my first one-shot and I'm hoping you guys will like it. Some of you who know me probably will think some of the events are very familiar and well it is. :) I also wanna tell you all that I gladly ACCEPT anonymous reviews as much as normal reviews. Anonymous reviews are when you review even though you don't have an account. The reason why I allow it because I need lots of feedbacks that can help me be better in my writing and I am willing to learn from anyone no matter how small the thing I'm gonna learn from that certain person. So anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot and please review about what you think about this story! Thank you so much and enjoy reading! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura and its characters... Clamp owns them... *sob*

_Italics- thoughts, flashbacks._

Normal- normal.

So... Here it is!

-The Cherry Blossom's Night-

Enjoy!

Spring has now arrived again in Tomoeda. A new school year has just begun. A 14 years old girl is sitting under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. She has soft auburn hair that anyone wants to have. Her beautiful emerald orbs seem to drawn people to it. All this time she's only thinking about a certain boy who's in the same class as her, who has caught her heart recently. The only thing that bothers her is always "I wonder who he likes" or "Do he like anyone?" and stuffs like that. She recalls all the good deeds he has done to her and she blushed dark crimson. All she could think now is "do I stand a chance? Can I hope? That he loves me too?"

Her train of thoughts stops abruptly as someone called her name.

"Sakura-chan!" someone called.

She looked who it was and a figure with long raven hair waved. The figure ran and ran until she reached the spot where Sakura is.

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" inquire the girl under the tree.

"Don't you hear? The sitting arrangement is changing! And well it's sitting by pairs. Girls and boys. Chiharu is with Takashi. And I'm with Eriol. "Squealed Tomoyo. Eriol is now her boyfriend. He's the reincarnation of Clow Reed and just a few months ago, he asked Tomoyo out. Luckily, Tomoyo has the same feelings as he does and so they go out.

"So... who am I with?" asked Sakura.

"Guess." Tomoyo replied while sticking her tongue out and she continued, "you'll be so happy when you hear it."

"Who? Who? Who? Just spill it out already! I wanna know!" Sakura answered, half screaming.

"Well... it is..." Tomoyo whispered the name of the person.

As the works sank to Sakura's mind, her eyes widen, looking like it will pop from its socket anytime soon. "You're lying!" she said, not believing what she just heard.

"I'm not! He is sitting with you! Starting from today onwards until the Christmas break! And I hope you'll confess your feelings soon enough so we can have a double date!" Tomoyo squealed and give her friend a huge bear hug.

The bell rung, signaling that lunch break is over. The two friends need to hurry because after this was their history class and the teacher is not that kind.

They arrived just in time and well to Sakura surprise, he is not there yet.

Soon enough, she sat on her new sitting arrangement and waited for her partner to come along and sit beside her. Tomoyo and Eriol are behind them and are talking happily. Chiharu and Takashi is a few seats away from her, Tomoyo and Eriol and soon enough, Syaoran.

When Sakura was just about to gather and take out her books for history class, someone opened the door. She thought that it's just probably the teacher so, she continue to take her things out. Unknown to her, the person who just enters the classroom was now standing right in the back of her, smirking. He then sat next to her which make Sakura's heart skips a beat.

**Sakura's POV**

_Ohmygosh! It's him! Gahhh! What should I do? I'm never that close to him…. We're just normal classmates. Sometimes he'll ask and challenge me in PE. But other than that, he rarely speaks to me. I really wish I could just talk to him without getting nervous and stutter every word I say in front of him. _

"Hey, can I borrow your pencil?" he said, all of a sudden.

"Um… Yeah, sure…" I say while taking one of my pencils out and giving it to him, "here."

"Thank you." He said while giving me that type of cute smile when I'm so sure make my heart beats so fast looking to him so close like this.

Suddenly, the teacher enters the room, snapping me back to reality. It's now history class. _Sigh…_ _I don't really like history… sometimes I do, but not that much since the teacher has changed. _

**Normal POV **

Suddenly, the teacher enters the room, snapping Sakura back into reality.

"Hmm…. I see. You guys have change seats in pairs. Well good then! Since today from now on until the Christmas break, we will spend time using these new text books," said the teacher while pointing to a pile of books that it spine's colour is green and written on it is the title "The History of Ancient Civilizations. "

"And because you all have been paired up and the total of everyone is 24 students, perfect! We have 12 books so please share it with the person next to you." The teacher continued.

As the words sank into Sakura, she knew immediately what it means as her emerald orbs widen in shock and surprise,but filled with a little bit of happiness too.

The teacher then tossed the book to Syaoran's desk and she said, "Please do some note taking on China's civilization. It's Lesson one. List down important words. At the end of class by next week, I assume that by pairs, you will submit your essays and research as well as your note taking. Now, begin!"

The students groan, didn't want to do all this work. All of them suddenly shot glances to Syaoran and Sakura. And all the auburn hair girl can say is, "Hoe-e?" the usual word she'll say when she's shock or confuse.

One of the students with a messy bun on said, "I really envy Kinomoto-san. She's with Li-san till Christmas break. *sigh"

Another one replied, "I know right? To be together with the most popular and handsome boy in the academy."

"Hai! Hai! Now stop grumbling and get to work!" instructed the teacher.

"Hai…" echoed the students.

**Sakura's POV**

_Ahhh… what should I do? I'm so nervous. This is my first time paired up to him. _

I looked up to him and I saw him staring at me and he caught my eye. Now I really don't stand the chance to turn away and stop looking at him. That intense pool of amber eyes held my gaze. I can feel my heart beating so fast and I just wish he'll not hear it. I feel heat rising up to my cheeks and I just hope he'll not see it.

Suddenly, he said, "Oi, let's start working."

"Y-yeah... "I stuttered. I feel so stupid. _Gah Sakura! Why can't you just stop making a fool of yourself and stop stuttering in front of him! _

**Normal POV **

The first few minutes were really awkward according to Sakura. She keeps on wondering when this awkwardness will end. Their friends around them are busy on discussing and arguing that this supposed to be this or this should be that. Instead, Sakura and Syaoran are the quietest in class for the moment. They just jotted down some notes by themselves. Suddenly…

"Hey, you know about that new drama in TV?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Oh! You mean the two main characters who hate each other at first… who's the name again? Uhhh M… Ma-"

"Momo! Hahaha! You're so funny when you stutter. Never knew you're this type of person who stutter words often enough when usually you're like the cheerful and open one." He cut her off and laugh, a true smile spread across his face.

Sakura can't help but feel her heartbeat speed faster and it beats so loud that it seems that it can be heard all across the room. She can't help it but smile.

Soon enough, for both of them, working in pair is a really fun thing to do. Sometimes, they'll talk about random stuffs when they are just too lazy to write some things down or when one of them think they need a break. They never thought things will turn out this way. Fun, blissful and carefree. Sakura now enjoy history class and she doesn't even mind to spend all day long sitting beside him every day from now on.

The school bell rang, signaling that it is now time to go home. Sakura has cheer leading practice and Syaoran has soccer practice. As the captain, both Sakura and Syaoran need to rush out immediately to the field and start training.

Unexpected to them, as they start to pack their things quickly, Syaoran touches Sakura hand unintentionally. He was trying to close their book and give back her pencil but Sakura was intending to do the same and their hands touched. Sparks fly from both of them. Sakura blushed and Syaoran looked away. All she could do is be shock at that moment and retire immediately and apologized a million times saying sorry that she didn't mean to touch his hand.

"It's okay. Don't bother it." He said keeping on a straight face and looking sideways, trying not to look into her emerald orbs.

Sakura was quite distracted on how he changes his emotion so quickly. Awhile ago, he was laughing with her and then suddenly, when unintentionally they place their hands on top of each other, he became so cold and giving her a straight face. She let it be and hopes that she doesn't do anything wrong that annoyed him.

They both run together to the field. When Syaoran reaches the soccer field and Sakura stayed at the other field tossing the baton and begin doing some warm ups, there's a girl with wavy dark brown hair watching Syaoran from the corner.

Sakura seemed to recognize the girl. She feels that the person standing there with brown orbs is giving a death glare to her but she shrug the feeling off. Everything's been fine for her until…

She heard it.

"Syaoran, look! Himeka is there!" shouted one of his teammates, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Soon enough, people began to say, "oh my gosh, you're right! It's her! I heard that they both have a crush on each other!"

Sakura felt a pang in her heart, could it be true? That Syaoran like that girl who's called Himeka?

The next day, after school…

Sakura was going to her locker which is near the school gates to change into her normal footwear. When she opened the door, a letter was placed neatly there. She opened it and it said,

_Your eyes shine way brighter than the stars in the night sky._

_Your smile brightens up my day._

_You make me feel special and you taught me something I never knew before._

_I love you._

_Don't send me back a reply, but please… just come now to the back of the school. I'll be there._

_Who might this person be? _Asked Sakura to herself.

Curiosity took over her, she sprinted towards the back of the school building and she saw a boy, slightly taller than her. His messy chestnut hair tousled by the wind blowing.

The person turned around and was shocked to see that it was Sakura standing there. Sakura can't believe that the actual person who was now in front of her has confessed to her. She was happy. Happy to see who wrote the letter to her. That' what she thought, but all her fluttery feelings turned upside down when he said...

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"I got this letter." feeling a pang in her heart and thought, _Please, tell me he's true about this. But could it be? Could it be that that letter isn't for me, but for someone else? Please Syaoran. Say that this letter is for me and not for someone else._

He gasped. And all he could do is stare at her and say, "I'm sorry… but this letter was for Himeka. I think that it was below your locker and I misplaced it. Can you help me put it to her locker?"

She then stares at him, clearly pained was in her heart, trying to hide it by saying, "Oh I see, sorry... I wish you all the best. I hope you guys will go out." As she forced a smile that seems to fail but Syaoran shrug it off and nod.

All she could do is grab the letter and run away as fast as she could. She was rejected plainly in the face just like that. Afraid that tears will soon come out from her emerald eyes, she shoves the letter to Himeka's locker and run back home. She was heartbroken. She was shock. She can't believe it at all. She hurry up the stairs ignoring the concern look on her father's face and the calls of her brother. She went straight to her room, lock it and plops down her bed and cry until sleep comes over her and she went to a deep slumber.

The next day…was really hard for Sakura to manage. The rumors have now spread. Syaoran and Himeka are going out. Syaoran is still oblivious. He doesn't realize what he has done to Sakura to make her avoid him.

That very day, during dismissal, when Sakura was about to go home, Himeka pulled her to the back of the school building.

Sakura just followed her with hollow emerald green eyes.

When they stop, Himeka said, "I guess you know now that I and Syaoran are dating."

Receiving no reply, Himeka continued, "I assume that you like him, correct?"

"Y-yeah…." Sakura replied, shadows filled her eyes. Her dreams and hopes were crushed by this person, standing in front of her.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry. But Syaoran's mine and you don't stand a chance! I've been waiting for this day to come. I'm tired that you are always the one who shine in the spotlight. Now, since Syaoran is mine, stand back and suffer as I and Syaoran are going out." Himeka declares haughtily and she walks away.

Sakura now, was leaning to the wall of the building. She bent down, back on the wall with knees dropping to the ground. She can't stand it anymore. Just when she thinks she has a chance to be with Syaoran. When she thinks, everyday, she'll see that warm smile of his, he's gone. He left. He left her alone.

_I should have known from the very beginning. I'm not that special to him. I'm just his friend. _Sakura thought to herself as she smile ruefully to herself.

_I guess I should let him go. He doesn't love me anyways. All I can be for him is just a classmate, a partner for the history class project, nothing else. _She thought as unconsciously, tears are starting to slide down her cheek, one by one.

Tomoyo, stood there, watching all this. She was not noticed by anyone else. She then run to her best friend and give her a hug and said, "Sakura-chan, don't you worry about him. I bet he's going to beg for forgiveness from you someday because he has hurt you. I'm sure things will be alright. Now, smile and blink back the tears. Tears does not suit you because you're a beautiful cherry blossom blooming in every season."

All Sakura can say is thank you for being there for her in times like this.

Time passes by, winter has arrived in Tomoeda. Syaoran and Himeka are still going out, but Sakura was sure that she has get over Syaoran. Sakura and his history project partner are now getting back the way they used to be. They talk and are not avoiding each other like they used to back then because of that heartbreaking incident for Sakura.

In the other hand, Tomoyo is still lovey dovey with her boyfriend, Eriol. They both are now closer to each other. Every day now, Eriol will walk Tomoyo to school and back to her Sakura was very glad when she heard about this.

It's another normal day. Homeroom started and their teacher, Terada-sensei announced an important event held in one week time.

"It is now the time of the year. Christmas season is in the air! In one more week, we will have a prom! All students are suggested to participate. It will also be a mask ball, so please dress up appropriately. You may design your costume or buy one which relates to a certain topic like Swan Lake." Terada-sensei announced and looks up to his students.

As Tomoyo heard this, she smirked, knowing that this is another chance to video tape Sakura and make new costumes for her lovely cousin.

Tomoyo then whispered to Eriol, "Eriol, can you help me out with something?"

"Sure, what is it ohime-sama?"

"We'll talk about it later. Meet me at the roof top during recess, kay?" she replied in a steady tone. Quite embarrassed as he call her 'ohime-sama'.

"Hai... as you wish ohime-sama."

"Stop that ohime-sama thing will you? Ouji-sama?"

Unknown to both of them, they were speaking that out loud. All their friends laugh and snickered as they watch the couple joking like that. Tomoyo's face went red like a tomato. No difference than Eriol.

Terada-sensei cleared his throat, gaining attention from his students. He then continued his announcement to the class, "The prom will be held in the main auditorium at 6 pm on a Saturday. So, until then, please pick out your outfits, but don't forget to study hard also. After the prom, you all will start your winter break. Homeroom dismissed."

The classroom cheered. They always love this kind of events. Prom, mask ball, parties. Lesson started and it was soon break time. Eriol and Tomoyo meet in the rooftop.

Noticing that the guy with midnight blue hair and eyes that has a mysterious gleam was already there, Tomoyo walk right beside him. She then slipped her hand unto his as he grip her small, smooth white hand tenderly.

"What do you want to talk about, Tomo-chan?"

"You know... when I told you about what happened? Sakura may say 'I'm over him already, don't worry.' but I'm sure that she's not okay! I know, all this time she's just trying to cover up her feelings. She just doesn't want people surrounding her get worried. I just want to ask your help. Can you... Can you help me matchmake Sakura and Syaoran? You might think I'm crazy because Syaoran has that Himeka girl, but really, deep inside, I know that Syaoran has feelings for Sakura," she said every single thing out to Eriol.

Eriol, amused of what he has heard, smiled and hug Tomoyo into a comforting hug and said, "You know what? I have the same idea as you do." as he patted his girlfriend's hair softly.

"Thank you, Eriol." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Just a slight one. Tomoyo then smiled and walk away. A good thing for Eriol. Because if she was still there, he was sure to be embarrassed as his cheeks heated up.

_Five days before the prom..._

It was a normal day for Sakura. Still, although the prom is nearing and everyone is excited. She just wish that her "Prince Charming" is the one who will ask her out on that day although she knew all along that right now she doesn't even stand a tiny little teeny weenie chance. She hopes everything will be alright.

The school bell rung, time to go home. Just then, Himeka came in for whatever purpose. Unknown to Sakura, Himeka is heading towards her seat or maybe Syaoran's seat.

Sakura looked up, just to see the most painful thing in the world although she always says to her friends that she is alright and she is over him.

_Himeka... no wonder Syaoran loves her. She's definitely way taller than I am, slender legs, perfect body posture, smart, smooth hair, long eye lashes, big cute eyes and all the things I do not have is in her. I just wish, it was me who's there kissing him on the cheek. The person who he'll pick up every day in the morning and walk together to school. The person who he will wait for until there's no more things to do at school and walk home together. The person who he will wrap his arms around on. The person who he will give compliments and protect. The person who will be his first and last love. _Sakura thought sadly with a sad smile spreading across her face.

Himeka knew this. And she smirks in contentment seeing Sakura suffer like that. _It's not over yet, Kinomoto Sakura. I'll show you how it feels to be in my place. Probably even more painful than you could ever imagine._

_Four days before the prom..._

Still, Sakura keeps on convincing herself that Syaoran is not hers. Syaoran is with Himeka and that she should let go. How she wish she could change that, but that is beyond her control.

This time, during dismissal, Sakura was leaving the classroom and was about to go down the stairs when suddenly someone pushes her from behind and she lost her balance. Sakura tripped over a few stairs and roll down until she reaches the turning path of the stairs. She winced as she got some blisters and the pain was unbearable. She tried to get up, but never did. She was too weak. All she could hear was a mean laughter roaring in her ears. _Himeka and Tika, they are both best friends and share the same personality, I can hear their laugh. _She could see that the two mean girls go away. She lied down there until someone picked her up. Her visions darkened and the anonymous person carried her home.

_Three days before the prom..._

"Himeka, I need to talk to you. Follow me," said Syaoran in a dead tone as he lead Himeka to the roof top.

Himeka found this queer. _Why do _Syaoran wants to talk to me? He looks so serious.

Just when Syaoran stop and is in the middle of the roof top, he turned around facing Himeka. He then slapped Himeka in the face.

"H- H- How could you do that?" demanded Himeka as she place a hand over her face where she has been slapped.

"You deserve it. Do you think I don't know that you were the one who make Sakura roll down the stairs?"

"How can you say that? You don't even have a proof!" she screamed.

"I may not have proof, but I witness it and besides, your best friend Tika told me everything about your schemes. You loathe Sakura don't you?"

"That girl," grumbled Himeka. "What if I say I do? I do hate that good for nothing girl. What is she-"

"Don't you dare call her a 'what' Himeka!'

"Whatever, Syaoran. You're not here ordering me things you know!"

"Why? Why do you hate her so much? What things do she has done wrong to you until you hate her this much?"

"Why do you even wanna know Syaoran? That's a silly question. I hate her because she was way popular than I am when in reality, I am way prettier than her, way slender, way cuter and has more fortune than her. So, why? Why do people like that poor and simple normal girl instead of me."

"Don't you ever dare say something bad about Sakura! Your fortune and looks does not shape who you are. Your personality does and Sakura has a beautiful personality that makes her shine purely. Not like you. I hate you Himeka." he slapped Himeka once more.

"Why do you say that to me? Why did you slap me? I thought I'm your girlfriend! And why do you even defend that Sakura girl. You don't even like her."

"You were. Not anymore. I regret dating you Yukinari-san. From now on, you're not my girlfriend! Do you understand? And, yes, I defend Sakura because an inconsiderate person here is blabbing non-sense things and do things without any reason."

"Sorry, Li-san. But I don't even know you. Bye!" she walked away while thinking. _Kinomoto Sakura, you're such an obstacle in my life. I guess the things I did, didn't make you suffer much to understand what I meant. _

_Two days before the prom..._

The rumors has not spread. No one knew what happened between Syaoran and Himeka except for Eriol who heard the news from Syaoran and Tomoyo who got the news from Eriol.

During break time, the class was surprisingly empty much to Himeka's content. She sneaked in and walk over to Sakura's desk. She took Sakura's bag from the hanger and dashed off the hallway. She dumps all Sakura's bag content into a big trash bin and goes back to the classroom, putting back the bag she stole earlier. Someone watched her actions. The person took all the belongings that has been dump in the trash bin and clean the dirt off. The person then say, "Yukinari-san! How many times should I tell you, stop doing things to Sakura!"

"Um.. I-"

"No excuses."

"Uh... whatever Li-san."

Syaoran, then hurried to the classroom and store things in the way it was placed from the beginning.

The school bell rung, signalling that break time is over. Sakura took her seat and it was math lesson. Sometimes, she could caught Syaoran staring at her when she's trying to solve it, but in reality she doesn't understand how it needs to be solve. She laughed nervously and ask for help from Syaoran.

"Ano.. Syaoran-kun, how do you calculate the volume for number 1?'

"You're still there?" he asked back in disbelief. "Slowpoke." he muttered.

Sakura heard this and she pouted. Syaoran chuckled at her response.

'Fine, I know I'm slow. But I don't understand how you calculate this thing." she said, defending herself.

"We learn this in grade 6. How can you forget?"

"Mou... Syaoran-kun. Stop making me feel so stupid. So, how do you do it?" she looked up.

"Guess, I'll do it. So, first you need to find the volume of the rectangular prism which is length x width x height. Then, you find the volume of the triangular prism which is 1/2 x base x height x length. Then you add it up and you get the overall volume of the piece."

"Oh, I see! Thank you, Syaoran-kun." she beamed at him.

Syaoran blushed and quickly pretend that he is concentrating on his work so much.

Time passes by at school and soon it was time to go home.

**Daidouji's Residence**

Sitting and working quietly in her design, Tomoyo can't wait to make her cousin to wear her dress. She also has prepared a costume for the chocolate hair boy. She was focusing too much in her work that she doesn't even notice a man with glasses walk up to her.

"That's a really beautiful design, Tomoyo-chan."

"Thanks, Eriol-kun. Do you think they both will like it?" she replied while raising one eye brow.

"I guess they would. After all, you work so hard on it. Is there anything I could do?" he said putting down a tray of tea set with two slices of blueberry cheese cake.

"You can help me make the mask."

They both sit down after what they've done. They finished the costume and is now taking a break after all the hardwork.

"Do you think, things will go well for them?" Tomoyo said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure it will."

_One day before the prom..._

"NO! ERIOL! NO! I'm so not wearing that costume! Seriously! That's just ridiculous! Besides why should I? I'm not going to impress someone you know!" Protested Syaoran loudly in his room.

"OH! You definitely will wear this!" declare Eriol as he pointed into a costume he's holding in his other hand.

"NOOOOOOO!" wailed Syaoran like a little boy.

_Sigh... I guess this will be hard... Tomoyo... I wonder how she's doing with Sakura. _Thought Eriol.

"Well... let's stop quarreling about this. I'm just here, trying to make you realize what you have done in this past months. I hope you realize it before the prom. There's someone who has been there all along, waiting for you to realize that that person has been there for you all the time. It might be true that you guys are not close in the first place, but really, that person is more worth it than Himeka. I'm glad you broke up with Himeka already, because it will give your heart a chance to speak and not listening to what other people are saying. Your heart has something that it wants to tell you all along but you cover that up and is blinded from what people say about you. Think about it Syaoran. Listen to your heart, not others. That's all I wanna say. Good day, Syaoran." Eriol said as he walks out of the room ignoring Syaoran's call at him for an explanation of what he meant.

_Soon enough... You'll understand. _Eriol thought to himself and smile mysteriously.

**Syaoran's POV**

I was just quarreling with Eriol. When then he stops arguing and said a few sentences that I don't even understand what he is referring to. I plopped down into my bed, trying to think of what have I done this past months. I smiled to myself as I recall what happen.

_Flashback..._

_It was already dismissal. The school bell rang and the teacher has dismissed us. At that time. I was tidying up my bag and I ate this candy which is I don't know why quite my classmate's favorite. Eriol noticed this and shout, "Syaoran! Can I have one, please?" soon enough, everyone who's left in the classroom which is Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi and Naoko asked the same question. Not wanting to be a bad friend, I tossed each of them one._

_As I tossed the candy to them I say, "No more okay?"_

_Just then, when I say those words, a girl with a melodious voice said, "Can I have one too?" _

_I don't know what happen to me. When I looked inside my bag, there was only one of it left. I didn't reply her. This candy was one of my favorite too, honestly because it's sour and it refreshes me when I'm sleepy. I don't know why, but my hand began to move towards the inside of my bag and pick the candy out. Instead of tossing it like I did to the others, I put it gently on her table. I don't know if it's just me or something, but sure enough I could see a bright smile spreading across her delicate face. _

_At that time back then, somehow I can feel blood rushing through my face and my heart thumping loudly at the sight I'm seeing. _

_End of flashback_

I smiled to myself as I recall that moment. Somehow, when I'm near her, I feel so nervous. I feel as if an inner part of me will explode when I see her smiling like that. _Really, she's just beautiful like an angel_. Wait wha? What did I say? I don't love Sakura, sure enough I like her as a friend and there's no way it could be more than that. Then, Eriol words came flashing back in my mind vaguely, _"Your heart has something that it wants to tell you all along but you cover that up and are blinded from what people say about you. Think about it Syaoran. Listen to your heart, not others." _

I tried to keep calm. I tried to listen to my heart. I close my eyes and reflect back to this year's spring. I soon realized something. My eyes widen in revelation. I was so stupid. I know I was. No wonder... No wonder this happened. _Syaoran, you idiot. _I mentally slap myself because I just realize it. Soon enough, I walk out of my room and down the streets of Tomoeda looking for something.

**Meanwhile... Kinomoto's Residence ( Normal POV) **

Tomoyo is trying to make Sakura wear this beautiful dress she has designed. It is a short turquoise taffeta dress with small prints of cherry blossom decorating the hem of the dress. A blue ribbon was added to separate the bodice with the long skirt that touches perfectly in her knees. Tomoyo has also prepared white stilettos for Sakura to wear to the prom.

Sakura was all confuse, but of course refuse to wear those clothes. It's too much for her, but she just gladly accepts it because it was her best friend's hard work and she doesn't want to make her best friend sad just because she didn't wear it.

As Tomoyo was about to leave, satisfied that Sakura agree to wear the dress she made without much fuss, she said, "Sakura, I know that you still do love _him._ It's normal to love someone. I know it hurts you much because Himeka is clinging unto him day by day. But, that doesn't mean you don't have a chance. Look, don't you say those two are not that close anymore? Trust me, Sakura-chan, things will be alright for you. Try one more time for him. Reach out for him. Listen to your heart that you used less now because of that incident. It's not over yet. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch time at your house, Ja-ne!"

Sakura sat there, still trying to sink those words into her mind. Soon enough, she realize that Tomoyo knew all along that she's trying to hide all the pain inside. Unconsciously, tears began to pour from her beautiful emerald eyes. Teardrops rolled down her cheek. She wept silently for awhile as she recalls that memory back then.

_Flashback... _

"_Syaoran! Do you see my pencil?" _

"_Ah! This one isn't it?" _

"_Um... Yeah, it is. Thank you so much!" _

"_No worries. Don't drop it again or it will be carried away by the ghost..." said Syaoran in a really scary tone to scare Sakura. _

"_Mou... Syaoran!" she pouted._

_Syaoran laughed at the expression she made. He then patted her head and ruffles her soft hair and whisper in her ears, "I'm just kidding. You're so cute, by the way, making that face." He backed off and laughed as he walks down the hallway. Little did he know that that bare whisper makes Sakura blushes deep crimson. _

_End of Flashback..._

_I guess Tomo-chan is right. I'm not over him yet. Probably I should try one more time even though most likely he'll reject me, again... _Sakura thought as she sigh a long one.

"Syaoran... why? Why did you do this to me? After you make my hopes high, thinking that maybe just maybe, I have a chance to be with you, you rejected me, throw my hopes and dreams away. I guess... there's no other way. This time, I guess I'm telling you what do I feel." She takes her purse and walk silently to the paths of Tomoeda searching for something she knew would be good.

_The next day... The Prom_

Sakura was now dressed up neatly in her blue turquoise taffeta. Her hair was neatly combed by Tomoyo. Soon enough they were ready for the prom. Her mask was white, decorated with white feathers and glitters. There are also emerald gems decorating the side of the mask. Overall, Sakura looked stunning.

Syaoran, in the other hand in the Li Residence was panicking. He doesn't know what to do. Good timing, Eriol arrived there. Eriol dressed Syaoran up in the black tuxedo and a green tie. Syaoran's mask is a black colored one. A simple one with sapphire colored glitter along the sidelines.

Sakura, who was now ready, picks up her last thing she almost forgot._ A precious one. _At the same time, Syaoran did also even though they were miles apart.

_At the Prom..._

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, please enjoy tonight. The mask ball will start at eight. So until then, please help yourself with the foods, drinks, desserts, beverages and snacks." Declared the MC.

Music starts and everyone are now enjoying themselves with the foods and drinks served. Tomoyo and Eriol has long gone. Sakura saw Himeka going with her gang and one boy who is known to be a popular model. She wondered why she is not with Syaoran. Sakura is now by herself.

Sakura get out of the crowd, going out to the garden the school has which is just outside the grand auditorium. She stared out at the night sky. She closed her eyes and wish that things will be alright.

Time must have flown by, the clock has struck seven pass fifty minutes. She hurried back to the auditorium and sat there alone in a certain corner. Just then someone stood in front of her.

She looked up as the person spoke, "May I have this dance?" the person held out a hand.

Hesitantly, Sakura agreed and place her hand in the anonymous person.

The MC shouted, "The mask ball will begin... please find yourself a partner."

The music started, which is Tchaikovsky Waltz of The Flower's song. The gentleman who is now dancing with Sakura held her waist. Her hand feels so secure in his hand. The light feeling she feels. _I just hope this will last forever._ She thought.

A few more songs filled the auditorium, soon the dancing is done. The MC then said, "Now, will you all please open your masks in the count of three. One... two... three!"

Everyone opened their mask. Sakura gasped as she saw who the person really is. It's _him. _The next thing he do was pull Sakura out from the crowd and go to the garden. There, a conversation started.

"Why are you here? Dancing with me?" demanded Sakura in a steady voice as she can manage at that moment.

"Why? I can't?" he replied.

"It's not like that, but you have Himeka right?"

"I... I... I broke up with her."

"What? Why?" exclaimed Sakura.

Syaoran stepped closer to Sakura, decreasing the gap between the two. He then placed his hand on Sakura's cheek. Unsurprisingly, it feels warm. His hand sent a tingling feeling Sakura can't express. "Look, I'm sorry I just noticed earlier, Sakura. I'm really sorry of how much I hurt you. Please forgive me. I broke up with Himeka because I know that she has been mean to you. I know she make you fall down the stair and you have some bruises because of that incident since I carried you home. Don't you know that she dumps your stuff to the trash bin and-"

Sakura cut him off, clearly shocked that he knows everything, "You just pity me don't you?" she looked up with somber emerald eyes, the saddest eyes Syaoran has ever seen.

"I did not break up with her just because I pity you, Sakura."

"Liar! Why didn't you notice from the start then? Syaoran... don't you know how painful it is? You bring my hopes high and suddenly you throw them all away into dust!" Sakura retorted back. She's angry, angry that she still give this person a chance. She's sad. Sad to be mean to the person she loves the most. Teardrops start to plop down her cheek.

"I know that I've been so oblivious to what I did to you. Really, Sakura, I regret everything I said. If only I can rewind back time and I can tell you that that letter was meant for you..." Syaoran replied back full-heartedly while brushing off the tears of Sakura with his thumb.

Sakura did not believe what she heard. She was shocked and surprised at that moment and looks straight into that deep amber pool. She was searching for lies in those warm eyes. But instead, she only find sadness and sincerity. Regret was in his eyes. He was telling the truth.

Just when she was about to reply, Syaoran present her a box. She opened it up and she saw a necklace. The pendant of the necklace was a wolf standing in front of a big cherry blossom petal. She turned the pendant back and she found letters engraved in it. It read _I Love You, my Cherry Blossom. –Little Wolf. _Unable to even utter a word of protest, Syaoran has clipped the necklace and he bent down and whispered, "From now on, this necklace is yours, keep it okay?"

She knows that tears are now welling up in her eyes right now. She can't help it anymore. She goes straight into Syaoran's open arms. He embrace her into a tight hug. Sakura then remember her present. She gives it to him. He opens it up and found a simple green scarf that has little wolf prints in it. It was so adorable. He laughed and she ties it around his neck.

Syaoran then said, " I know that Himeka has hurt you and I did too because I went out with her without considering of what my heart says. I listen to my friends that said that I am in love with Himeka. I'm the one who is at fault. I'm really sorry, Sakura. I hope you can forgive me and give me one more chance to fix all this mess. I promise you to be by your side no matter what. "

Sakura's vision blurred. Tears escaped from her eyes. She then said, "Syaoran... I'll give you one more chance. But please don't hurt me anymore. It hurts too much. I love you."

Syaoran grinned as he receives this reply. He embraces Sakura into his arms and kisses her forehead and say, "I love you too, Sakura."

The new couple embraced in a tight hug under the glowing full moon and the sky decorated with stars. As they make their wish of not going to abandon each other no matter what obstacles they are going to face, a shooting star went pass through the sky without them knowing.

Author's Note: Hey all! Happy Valentine's day 2012! Hope you guys have an awesome day! I'm sorry I can't upload Never Gonna Let You Go chapter 2 yet. School is killing me. Tests and projects are coming up plus load of homeworks. Sorry, sorry, sorry. SORRY! :( Please don't hate me. I really appreciate the reviews you have given, story alerts, favorite author, favorite story, etcetc. It shocked me really. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this while I'm suffering with school stuffs ._. NGLYG, I can't promise, but I'll try my best to upload it within this month. So sorry you guys. Anyways, please review on this long one-shot! See-ya! –marine-chan (:


End file.
